


Dear Ma

by Diredevil



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Ma,</p>
<p>   Thanks for being such a bitch. I dunno if you ever noticed it, but dear Lord are you a huge one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Dear Ma,

   Thanks for being such a bitch. I dunno if you ever noticed it, but dear Lord are you a huge one. I have no clue how Dad ever saw anything in you honestly. It would be great to see the look on your face when you read this, but that'd make this note or letter or whatever you wanna call it a little pointless.

   Wanted you to know that this is pretty much all your fault. Mental, emotional, even physical abuse... one can only survive for so fucking long. I've had enough of it. And since there's no way you're ever going to stop, the only way to get away is what I'm gonna do right after I finish this. I'm only writing this to let you know that yes, it's all your fault. Oh and that you were wrong. I am going to make something of myself... Worm food.

   Hope you're haunted for the rest of your miserable life, bitch.

                 ~ Jay


	2. Chapter 2

   Jay sat back and put the pen down beside the bottle of sleeping pills he had. Insomnia was good for something at least. He gave a little sigh and folded the letter in half, quietly sneaking into his parent's room to put it on his sleeping mother's bedside table. The floor creaked on his way out and he froze, head whipping back to watch for movement. His mother shifted, but didn't wake. The ex-scout let out an exhale and quickly made it back to his own room.

   In his rush, he didn't seem to notice Spy getting ready to get out of the bed. Jay gazed at the bottle and found himself reading the directions, laughing softly. So much for following those. At least he'll be asleep when he goes... Just as he popped the cap on the bottle and poured well over the suggested amount into his palm, a soft and worried voice made him jump.

   "Jay... Please reconsider."

   Shit. Shoulda knew the Spy wouldn't be asleep after that stupid creak.

   "What's there to consider? I'm fucking tired of her shit. What better way to show it than to sleep forever, eh?" He replied back, gaze still in the pills in his hand and not his stepfather. There was a bit of silence before the man spoke again.

   "I married her to try and save you, you know. It didn't hurt that she started off very beautiful, but seeing how she treated you is what sealed the deal."

   The admission made the younger man pause and seriously think about what he was going to do. He didn't even notice the tears on his cheeks until there was a hand in his shoulder that was pulling him into his father's chest. Pills fell onto the ground and he may have accidentally let out a muffled sob. Jay started to apologize for everything, but Théo was having none of it.

   "Come on... Tomorrow we can secretly look for another place to live, alright? Then we don't have to deal with her anymore." He gave a soft smile. The words said made Jay insanely happy on the inside and he gave a little nod.

   "Okay, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> The letter is about what I would write to my own mother... this was pretty freeing honestly... sorry if I made you cry.


End file.
